I'm A Cat
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Ceritanya Arthur adalah kucing yang menjadi manusia. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan baca sendiri #plak RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

I'm A Cat

Hetalia-Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya, Arthur Kirkland itu milikku *plak* Arthur Kirkland juga milik bang Hima.

Warn : Shonen-ai, AU, OOC –mungkin-

* * *

Arthur Kirkland adalah seorang manusia hasil percobaan perusahaan *** perusahaan ini bekerja dalam bidang Biologi khususnya kloning dan rekayasa genetika. Sebelumnya perusahaan milik Scott Kirkland ini telah berhasil mengkloning 5 bayi dan berhasil melakukan rekayasa genetika pada tumbuhan tomat, dan lain sebagainya. Kini, perusahaan itu mencoba membuat seekor kucing menjadi manusia, dan berhasil. Arthur Kirkland adalah hasil percobaannya, Arthur yang dahulu merupakan kucing Persia sekarang menjadi manusia. Scott Kirkland mengangkat Arthur menjadi adiknya dan memberinya nama Arthur Kirkland, sebelum ini Arthur adalah seekor kucing yang dirawat di penampungan hewan milik keluarga Honda. Hasil percobaannya ini memiliki kelemahan, pada saat takut ekor dan cakarnya akan keluar, telinga manusianya juga akan menjadi telinga kucing. Scott telah menganggap Arthur sebagai adiknya sendiri sehingga ia meminta agar Arthur juga ikut sekolah agar pandai (?), Arthur sekarang tengah mempelajari tentang manusia, adat, budaya, dan bahasanya sebelum dimasukkan ke Hetalia Gakuen salah satu SMA terbaik di sini. Entah kenapa nampaknya dia sangat memperhatikan hasil percobaannya ini mungkin karena -diaehemmenyukainyaehem- hasil percobaannya ini belum sempurna.

"Arthur!" panggil Scott

"Ya?"

"Besok kau akan mulai bersekolah di Hetalia Gakuen, nampaknya di sana ada putra keluarga Honda jadi sekalian kau mencari tahu tentang dirimu karena aku tidak bisa menyempurnakanmu jika aku tidak tahu secara detail tentangmu."

"Kenapa kakak tidak bertanya sendiri?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Ck dasar! Baiklah. Memangnya dulu ketika kakak membeliku kakak tidak melihat akte?" Ya, jadi perusahaan *** membeli Arthur dari pet shop. Dan sekedar info, Arthur sudah tahu semua hal tentang dirinya.

"Yang membeli bukan aku, karyawanku. Dan saat kutanyakan berkasnya, dia sudah menghilangkannya."

"Oh." Gumam Arthur sembari kembali ke kamarnya dan membaringkan dirinya ke kasur. 'Sekolah ya? Kira-kira seperti apa ya yang namanya sekolah? Kalau menurut buku, sekolah itu membosankan, kadang banyak tugas, peraturan sekolah ketat dan kadang bertemu guru yang horor. Hmm... aku jadi penasaran.'

* * *

A/N : Nah begitulah awal kisah ini. Krik banget ya? Unsur humornya juga ilang tiba-tiba lagi! Aku terpikir buat fic Arthur jadi kucing karena aku suka Nekotalia! Sekedar info ini baru prolog jadi pendek. Oh iya aku minta saran kalian ya? Karena fic ini masih banyak cacatnya. Jadi saya mohon, Review ya? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

A/N : Apa ya? Aku juga bingung. Satu info aja deh, Arthur dan Alfred itu kelas 1 SMA (info gak penting) oke, selamat membaca!

Pair: PRUSUKPAN

"..." = bicara

'...' = dalam hati

Warn: (maybe) OOC, (maybe) typo(s), cacat, nista, dll.

* * *

Arthur's New Friend and Who Are You?

"Arthur, cepat bangun!" seru Scott sambil mengetuk pintu

Scott membuka pintu kamar Arthur dan dia melihat Arthur tidur dengan gaya kucing kedinginan, mungkin jiwa kucing milik Arthur masih ada.

"Nyan~" desah Arthur sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya

"Cepat bangun kemudian mandi, sekolahmu dimulai pukul 8.30 dan sekarang sudah jam 7.30."

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu kalau sekolahku dimulai pukul 8.30, memangnya selama 1 tahun aku jadi percobaanmu aku hanya diam saja di rumah? Aku sudah belajar tahu."

"Ya, aku percaya kau sudah belajar. Hanya satu hal yang kurang."

"Apa?" tantang Arthur

"Berbicara, kata-katamu itu 'manis' sekali." Sindir Scott

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian."

"Cih!" decih Scott sambil turun ke bawah, kembali ke habitatnya (?)

* * *

"Selamat pagi murid-murid, sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru dari Inggris (FYI: Scott bekerja sama dengan sekolah ini. Jadi, dia minta agar identitas Arthur dipalsukan dan semua tindakan Arthur yang tidak menyimpang dari norma dibiarkan, untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa Arthur adalah mutan) namanya Arthur Kirkland." Kata pak Germania.

"Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya." Kata Arthur sambil menunduk.

"Kirkland, kamu duduk di sebelah Jones ya." Kata pak Germania sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah Alfred.

Arthur segera duduk di sana dan disambut dengan senyuman selamat datang (?) dari Alfred.

"Alfred F. Jones" kata Alfred sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Arthur Kirkland." Kata Arthur sambil tersenyum basa-basi dan menjabat tangan Alfred

Jadi, kalau kalian ingin mencari _log _27 tetapi yang diketahui hanya log 3, maka yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya mengalikan log 3 dengan 3, sehingga menjadi seperti ini:

_log_ 3 = 0,477

_log _27 = 3_log_ 3

= 3 x 0,477

= 1,431

Nah sekarang, coba kau kerjakan soal ini!" kata pak Germania sambil menunjuk Alfred kemudian menunjuk soal yang telah di tulis di depan.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya."

Alfred pun maju mengerjakan soal tersebut.

"Ung... Aku tidak bisa pak."

"Hah? Soal semudah ini saja tidak bisa?"

'Gampang gundulmu! Author aja nggak ngerjain PR yang sama seperti yang disebutkan di atas karena tidak bisa!'

"Biarkan aku membantunya pak." Kata Arthur sambil mengangkat tangan

"Ya, silahkan Kirkland."

Arthur maju mengerjakan soal tersebut dan selesai dalam waktu 1 menit, membuat seluruh kelas melongo dengan tidak elitnya karena mengira Arthur belum mempelajari dasarnya (karena baru masuk sekolah) tapi sudah bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 1 menit.

"Jawabannya tepat, caranya juga jelas dan sesuai dengan sifat-sifat logaritma. Bisa kau jelaskan pada Jones dan yang lainnya bagaimana caranya?"

"Jadi caranya begini, lalu begini..." jelas Arthur yang membuat semua orang mengangguk-angguk kecuali pak Germania.

"Sekarang kalian boleh duduk."

"Terima kasih pak." Kata Alfred dan Arthur bebarengan. Sesampainya di tempat duduk Alfred mengajak Arthur berbicara.

"Kau hebat sekali, Aku kagum! Kau manusia bukan sih? Jangan-jangan kau mutan?" tanya Alfred berlebihan plus ngawur tapi benar.

"Tidak, aku hanya manusia." Jawab Arthur sambil tersenyum meniru gaya tokoh utama sebuah komik yang bersetting di Inggris.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Arthur hendak pulang ketika seseorang menarik tangannya. Saat dia menoleh, ternyata... Alfred.

"Artie, kau pulang naik apa?"

"Jalan kaki. Dan, apa kau bilang? Artie? Apa-apaan itu? Kita'kan baru kenal, seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku."

"Tidak masalah'kan? Toh kita sudah akrab, dan Artie itu panggilan kesayanganku untukmu." Jawab Alfred dengan polosnya. "Oh iya, kalau kuantar saja mau tidak?" tanya Alfred.

Arthur hanya bengong, menatap dalam mata sesorang yang nampaknya ia kenal baik. Anak itu berambut hitam bermata coklat dengan tinggi 165cm.

Kiku's POV

Orang itu kenapa melihatku terus-terusan? Ada yang aneh padaku? Eh tunggu... kenapa aku merasa aku mengenal orang itu? Ah tidak mungkin! Aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali ini. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah punya teman beralis setebal itu sebelumnya. Aku merasa tidak dapat bergerak tapi entah kenapa masa laluku dengan kucing kesayanganku justru lewat di otakku. Oh, berhentilah menatapku! Aku mersa grogi! Eh? Kenapa aku grogi? Jangan-jangan aku menyukainya? Ah tidak mungkin! Ini pasti hanya pengaruh doujin yaoi yang baru kubuat jadi pikiranku aneh-aneh (?).

End of Kiku's POV

"Hey! Ditanyain kok malah bengong!" seru Alfred menepuk bahu Arthur

"Eh? Ya?"

"Lihatin apa sih?" tanya Alfred berusaha melihat siapa yang ditatap Arthur

"Tidak ada, kau tanya apa tadi?"

"Oh, Honda Kiku. Kau menyukainya ya? Wajarlah dia manis juga, tapi kau lebih manis" Kata Alfred nggak nyambung

"Tidak! Apa katamu? Honda Kiku? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tahu namanya."

"Oh, dan... apa kau bilang tadi? Aku manis?"

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi gimana, mau ikut, ikut?" tanya Alfred dengan gaya iklan He*os

"Tidak usah."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo ikut! Tak usah sungkan, kita'kan teman!" kata Alfred sambil menarik tangan Arthur ke tempat parkir motor. "Nih!" Alfred melemparkan helm ke arah Arthur dan ditangkap Arthur dengan baik.

"Kau tidak pakai helm?"

"Aku cuma bawa satu, kau pakai saja."

"Tidak bisa begitu, kau'kan di depan harus pakai helm!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hero'kan harus berjuang demi temannya." Jawab Alfred gaje. "Ayo naik, tunjukan jalan ya"

"Baiklah" tanggap (?) Arthur sambil naik ke atas motor

"Pegangan!" kata Alfred sambil melingkarkan tangan Arthur di pinggangnya

"Rumahku hanya 2 blok dari sini, pelan-pelan saja."

"Baiklah."

"Apakah kau selalu sebaik ini dengan orang lain?"

"Ya, aku selalu baik dengan orang lain. Tapi tidak pernah seakrab ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau seakrab ini denganku?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa cocok denganmu. Mungkin aku menyukaimu?" kata Alfred dengan polosnya yang membuat wajah Arthur memerah dan telinga kucingnya keluar!

"Eh? Aku merasa melihat telinga kucing di kepalamu." Kata Alfred sambil menengok Arthur yang sudah memakai jaket beserta tudungnya untuk menyembunyikan kuping kucingnya.

"Perasaanmu saja, dan er...- kita sudah sampai."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Artie~" kata Alfred mengecup dahi Arthur sekilas lalu pergi dengan cengiran

"git!" umpat Arthur sambil masuk rumah

"Bagaimana Arthur?"

"Well, cukup menyenangkan. Tapi ada yang aneh, saat wajahku memerah tapi bukan karena kehabisan nafas, atau habis olah raga atau malu, telinga kucingku muncul."

"Oh, aku tahu. Di tes ya?"

"Maksud—" kata-kata Arthur dipotong Scott yang tiba-tiba menciumnya

"Kakak, apa yang kau lakukan?" sembur Arthur mendorong Scott, wajah Arthur memerah dan kuping kucingnya keluar

"Mengetesnya, dan ternyata benar."

"Jadi, ternyata aku memang hanya percobaanmu ya. Aku hanya barang percobaan yang tidak punya perasaan bagimu. Jahat sekali kau kak! Padahal aku menganggapmu kakak!" seru Arthur sambil pergi dari situ, ia hampir menangis. Scott terdiam. Arthur masuk ke kamar, membuka pintu kemudian menutup dan mengunci kamarnya. Arthur membuka matanya, tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang di kamarnya.

"Well, well. Arthur Kirkland. Nama yang menggelikan, hidup yang tragis." Kata seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan mata merah menyala.

Arthur menengok. "Siapa kau?"

"Kau lupa? Sudah sepantasnya, justru seharusnya kau tak dapat melihatku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mau tahu siapa aku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pembohong yang payah." Kata orang itu sambil mendekat.

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Benarkah?" tanya orang itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Arthur dan merangkul lehernya. "Biar kuingatkan siapa aku." Orang itu menyentuh dahi dan dada Arthur, seketika itu juga Arthur pingsan.

* * *

Balasan Review :

Xavierre : Thanks review-nya! Pair-nya udah kujawab di atas tadi'kan? Sekali lagi thanks review-nya

Kiku-Espha Prussiana : Iya muncul tapi jadi tokoh antagonis, maap! *bungkuk-bungkuk* btw, thanks review-nya!

Crescent Crystal : Iya, dia pasti lucu, nyan~ thx review-nya!

Naoto4Shirogane : Wah makasih ya udah menjadikan ini favorite story! *hugs* #SKSD *dibuang*

Himeruka : bagian itu-nya keluar? Apaan ya? Udah, udah muncul tuh. Thx review-nya!

A/N : Whua! Gajeh! Ini kenapa mlenceng dari ide awal? Ah sudahlah, ini fic dari awal juga udah ngaco. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga #plak maksudku, sepandai-pandainya orang, tidak mungkin dia bisa merubah kucing menjadi manusia. Barang siapa yang masih bersedia baca cerita ini bilang ya lewat review, kritik dan saran yang membangun juga dinanti. Silahkan sampaikan semuanya lewat review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Halo minna! Menurut beberapa orang, pada minta sad ending jadi akan kubuat sad ending. Oh iya, ada sedikit perubahan pada chapter sebelumnya di bagian bawah, silahkan baca lagi kalau anda tidak mau bingung, di sini yang dipakai Arthur's POV. Ng... apa lagi ya? Kayaknya tdk ada lagi yang perlu saya sampaikan, selamat membaca!

Warn : (maybe) typo (s), (maybe) tata bahasa kacau, gaje, dll.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Who Am I?

"WOA!" seruku kaget.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Waw, kau ingat namaku sekarang. Lengkap pula."

"Beri tahu aku, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Aku hanya membuka gerbang ingatanmu."

"Jadi itu masa laluku?"

"Ya, tepat sekali. Ironis ya?"

"Tidak juga, cepat pergi!"

"Galaknya~"

"Kalau kau tidak pergi, aku akan memanggil—"

"Memanggil siapa? Asal kau tahu, mereka tidak dapat melihatku. Kau yang setengah malaikat itu yang bisa melihatku, itu'pun kau tidak bisa melihat sayapku yang awesome karena kau setengah manusia."

"Kenapa aku tidak dibuang? Aku telah memakai bentuk hewanku tanpa ada hal penting dan telah berusaha menjadi manusia, sampai-sampai aku mendekati para ilmuan yang mau mengambilku untuk percobaannya merubah kucing menjadi manusia. Seharusnya aku dihukum."

"Mungkin karena tugasmu untuk melindungi Kiku belum selesai. Kau sih, aneh-aneh aja! Di suruh melindungi Kiku, malah jatuh cinta padanya sampai memakai bentuk hewanmu."

"Diam! Kau juga salah tahu! Kenapa juga kau pakai ngasih tahu kalau semua malaikat maupun dewa punya wujud hewannya dan dapat berubah menjadi bentuk hewan mereka?"

"Ya tapi kalau kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Kiku, kau'kan tidak akan kuberi tahu."

"Oh diamlah! Jadi, sebenarnya aku ini apa?"

"Malaikat berbentuk kucing yang separuh manusia." Jawab Gilbert yang membuatku sweatdrop.

"Oke, sekarang bisa'kah kau pergi? Aku ingin sendiri."

"Baiklah, toh aku harus mengurus jiwa-jiwa yang akan mati itu. Kau juga cepat cari Kiku, lindungi dia! Tugasmu belum selesai karena dia belum mati. Kalau kau diam saja tidak melaksanakan tugas, mungkin kau akan dibunuh." Jelas Gilbert yang membuatku merinding. "Oke, aku pergi dulu mein liebe~" Gilbert menciumku. WTF?

"GILBERT!"

"Arthur! Kau di dalam? Buka pintunya." Seru Scott nampak... khawatir? Aku berjalan ke pintu, membuka kuncinya kemudian pura-pura tidur. Aku bisa merasakan Scott masuk dan mendekatiku. Dia duduk di sebelahku, membelai rambutku kemudian berkata,

"Arthur, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah bisa jujur. Setiap aku ingin menghiburmu, yang ada aku selalu membuat perasaanmu makin buruk. Setiap aku ingin mendekapmu, tangan ini malah menamparmu. Setiap aku ingin memujimu, yang keluar selalu kata-kata sinis. Satu hal yang aku ingin kau tahu bahwa, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai kakak dan adik, tapi lebih dari itu. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau segera sempurna, agar kau senang. Selama ini, aku selalu mengabaikan ciptaanku yang gagal, kecuali kamu. Karena aku menyayangimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Scott pergi. Aku bangun, ternyata dia tidak sejahat yang kubayangkan. Aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan karena sejujurnya aku juga begitu. Sebenarnya Scott sangat baik, dan kalau boleh kutambahkan, aku suka saat dia menciumku. Apa? Aku mikir apa sih barusan? Oke abaikan saja! Itu hanya efek dari banyaknya kenangan dan kenyataan yang kuketahui. Aku rasa aku harus istirahat. Jadi... sampai jumpa!

* * *

Rockie-84 : Salam kenal juga! Iya, yang Arthur bilang membantu itu aku nulisnya menmbantu, maap ya! Eh bagus? Benarkah? Makasih pujiannya! Manis? Maksudnya? bego thx juga untuk usul dan review-nya!

Orang lewat : Iya, Arthur-ku gitu, pastilah imut! Ah, jadi begitu ya yang benar? Ehehe maaf ya! Aku memang jelek B. Indo-nya jadi ya banyak salah-salah gitu *nyengir* Oke, kubuat sad ending aja. Thx review dan usulnya!

Xavierre : Ceritanya dibilang manis lagi~ Maksudnya apa sih? *bingung* Iya, aku sedih deh dikit banget ScotUK di ffn B. Indonesia, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi suka ScotUK. Tapi OTP tetap USUK! Iya, memang. Di chapter 3 baru ada AsaKiku-nya. Sip deh, kukabulkan! (?) Ntar kukasih happy-happy-nya dikit (?). Thx review dan usulnya!

Fu-Fan : Kecepetan ya? Tahu gitu nggak kusingkat, sebelumnya lebih panjang sampe 7 halaman di microsoft word tapi kusingkat jadi 5 halaman microsoft word. Eh maaf ya, ini gak tambah panjang tapi malah tambah pendek, aku memang payah m(_ _)m btw thx review dan sarannya!

Rachigekusa : Dibilang manis lagi, apa yang manis sih? *bingung sendiri* *cewek ga peka* Community? Apaan? *bingung lagi* Boleh deh! Thx ya review-nya!

A/N : Nah, bagi yang nggak ngedong, akan kuceritakan di sini. Jadi, Arthur itu adalah malaikat pelindung. Arthur bertugas menjaga Kiku, tapi pada akhirnya dia menyukai Kiku. Manusia tidak bisa melihat malaikat, karena itu Arthur berusaha agar dapat menjadi manusia. Pada suatu hari, muncul dewa kematian bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert adalah pengganti dewa kematian yang lama yang dibuang ke bumi karena menyelamatkan gadis yang seharusnya sudah meninggal karena dia menyayangi gadis itu. Gilbert memberi tahu Arthur bahwa setiap dewa, malaikat, maupun iblis punya bentuk hewannya yang dapat dilihat oleh manusia, contohnya : Gilbert adalah burung gagak. Tetapi sesungguhnya, bentuk hewan itu hanya boleh dipakai pada saat mendesak. Arthur selalu memakai bentuk hewannya, sehingga Kiku dapat melihatnya dan merawatnya. Di suatu siang yang panas, seorang peneliti datang ke manison Kiku dan bertanya, bolehkah dia membawa salah satu kucingnya untuk jadi percobaan merubah kucing menjadi manusia. Arthur yang mendengar hal itu langsung mendekat ke para peneliti itu sehingga Arthur pun diambil untuk menjadi percobannya. Begitulah! Kalau masih nggak paham maafkan saya, saya memang payah. Saya juga minta maaf karena chapter ini pendek sekali, chapter depan akan saya usahakan bertambah panjang. Sekali lagi saya mohon bantuannya untuk menyampaikan opini kalian lewat review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 :

A/N : Ng... ane mau bilang apa ya? Oh iya chapter ini rada banyak AsaKiku-nya, jadi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir (?) sebentar. Terus apa lagi ya? Kayaknya gak ada lagi yang harus disampaikan jadi... Selamat Membaca!

Warn : typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, abal, gaje, deelel.

* * *

"Hai Artie~" sapa Alfred pada Arthur saat Arthur menaruh tas-nya di sebelah bangku Alfred.

"Hai." Sapa Arthur datar tanpa ekspresi kemudian pergi.

"La Ilah, disapa ngomong malah pergi. Gue nyeremin apa ya?" tanya Alfred pada dirinya sendiri. "Artie, kau mau ke mana? Ikut~!" seru Alfred sambil mengejar Arthur.

"Aku mau nyari anak yang namanya Kiku. Tidak usah, kau lebih baik belajar saja. Nanti ada ulangan fisika'kan?" tanya Arthur

"I-Iya sih tapi aku mau ikut." Jawab Alfred

"Tidak usah, kau belum belajar'kan?" tanya Arthur lagi

"Iya, kok tahu? Artie memata-mataiku ya?" tanya Alfred balik

"Tentu saja tidak, git! Baiklah, kau boleh ikut." kata Arthur akhirnya.

"Asyik!" kata Alfred refleks memeluk Arthur yang untungnya sudah pakai jaket dari tadi sehingga telinga kucingnya tidak kelihatan.

"Lepaskan aku, git!" perintah Arthur sambil menjauhkan Alfred darinya.

"Dari tadi kau bilang 'git' itu panggilan kesayanganmu untukku ya?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Itu makian!" seru Arthur sambil memukul kepala Alfred pelan.

"Aw~ kejam sekali kau Artie" tanya Alfred

"Makanya diam, jangan berisik! Ah itu dia Kiku. Kiku!" panggil Arthur

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Kiku mendekati Arthur

"Tidak aku hanya mau memberi tahumu sesuatu, ikut aku." Kata Arthur sambil menarik Kiku menjauh dari Alfred. "Kau, jangan ikut-ikut, kalau ikut kubunuh kau!" ancam Arthur dengan aura membunuh.

"I-Iya." Tanggap Alfred takut.

-di atap sekolah-

"Nah, sebelum aku menjelaskan, perkenalkan namaku Arthur Kirkland." Kata Arthur mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kiku Honda." Kata Kiku sambil menyambut uluran tangan Arthur.

"Aku adalah kucingmu, Nero-chan yang diambil perusahaan *** untuk percobaannya merubah kucing menjadi manusia. Dan inilah hasilnya, Nero-chan-mu sekarang menjadi Arthur Kirkland." Jelas Arthur sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Ka-kamu Nero-chan?" tanya Kiku memastikan

"Iya. Kalau tidak percaya, lihatlah!" jawab Arthur sambil membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan telinga kucingnya. "Ini benar-benar telinga kucing, bukan buatan. Coba pegang." Kata Arthur

Kiku memegangnya kemudian berkata, "Nero-chan! Kupikir kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi!" seru Kiku senang sambil memeluk Arthur yang menyebabkan wajah Arthur memerah.

"Aku senang sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi!" kata Kiku lagi.

"Aku juga senang." Kata Arthur sambil memakai tudung kepalanya lagi. Sayangnya keasyikan mereka diganggu oleh bunyi bel. Sehingga mereka pun kembali ke depan kelas Kiku.

"Aku balik ke kelas dulu ya? Nanti istirahat aku ke sini lagi." Kata Arthur

"Ya, sampai jumpa Nero— maksudku Kirkland-san"

"Panggil aku Nero-chan saja tidak apa-apa." Kata Arthur sambil meninggalkan Kiku. "Ayo!" kata Arthur pada Alfred. Mereka berjalan ke kelas, sesampainya merek di kelas mereka segera duduk di bangku masing-masing. Lalu Alfred nyrocos lagi.

"Apa-apaan itu 'Nero'? Panggilan kesayangan ya? Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu 'Iggy'." kata Alfred

"Kok bisa 'Iggy'?" tanya Arthur

"Karena kau dari Inggris, Inggris dalam bahasa Jepang Igirisu. Igirisu. Igi. Iggy. Begitu." Jelas Alfred

"Maksa banget." Komentar Arthur.

Tak lama kemudian datang guru mereka kemudian memabagikan soal ulangan.

"Pst, Iggy! Aku belum belajar! Gimana nih?" bisik Alfred

"Itu sih DL." Jawab Arthur

"Apaan DL?" tanya Alfred bingung

"Derita loe." Jawab Arthur pendek

"Jahat~ Bantuin ya?" pinta Alfred

"Ogah. Salah siapa nggak belajar" jawab Arthur nancep

"Hey kalian berdua! Kenapa bisik-bisik?" bentak pak Germania

"Ma-Maaf pak." Jawab Arthur takut

"Ini peringatan, kalau kalian melakukannya lagi. Kalian akan dikeluarkan dari uji—" kata pak Germania terpotong.

"Pak, saya sudah selesai. Dikumpulkan di mana?" tanya Arthur yang sukses membuat semua orang di kelas itu melongo, mangap, guling-guling, jungkir balik, muntah, dsb (A/N: oke, 5 suku kata terakhir itu lebay, dan tidak benar-benar terjadi, abaikan saja)

"Sebentar." Kata Pak Germania mendatangi Arthur, memeriksa jawaban Arthur. "Nilainya 100!"

"HAH?" seru semua anak di kelas itu kaget.

"Sudah, sudah! Kembali mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan kalian!" perintah pak Germania menenangkan. Seisi kelas pun kemabali mengerjakan soal mereka.

"Iggy hebat sekali~ bantuin dong, nomor ini susah." Bisik Alfred.

Arthur kemudian mengammbil kertas lalu memberikannya pada Alfred.

"Terima ka—" apa-apaan ini? Nggak jaman tahu lawakan kayak gini." Bisik Alfred sebal tapi Arthur hanya ber-swt ria. Apa tulisannya? Ternyata tulisannya mirip iklan sebuah tablet multivitamin pelajar yaitu, 'kalau mau pintar, belajar dong!'

SKIP

Pulang sekolah...

"Iggy, mau ke mana?" tanya Arthur yang dicuekin Arthur. "Kalau tidak menjawab tidak boleh pergi." Kata Alfred memgangi tangan Arthur.

"Apa zzih?" tanya Arthur sebal.

"Aku tanya, Kamu mau ke—" kata Alfred terpotong

"Arthur, dicari Kiku tuh!" kata Norge sambil masuk kelas dengan cueknya

"Iya, sebentar." Jawab Arthur melepaskan tangan Alfred kemudian menghampiri Kiku.

'Huh, anak bernama Kiku itu nyebelin deh!' pikir Alfred sambil membuntuti mereka.

"Nero-chan, kau tidak bisa tinggal di rumahku ya?" tanya Kiku sambil berajalan dengan menggenggam tangan Arthur.

"Kalau itu maumu akan kuusahakan, Scott pasti mengerti."

"Terima kasih, oh iya perpus ini'kan sepi hanya ada kita berdua. Buka saja tudung kepalamu!" saran Kiku. (A/N : ceritanya mereka jalan ke perpustakaan dan sudah sampai)

"Baiklah." Kata Arthur membuka tudung kepalanya

"Kok nggak ada?" tanya Kiku bingung

"Itu hanya muncul pada saat-saat tertentu." Jawab Arthur

"Padahal kalau ada Nero-chan jadi lebih imut." Kata Kiku sedih tapi membuat wajah Arthur memerah, jadi telinga kucingnya keluar.

"Wah, keluar tuh!" seru Alfred muncul tiba-tiba

"Se-Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Arthur takut (?)

"Tidak usah takut begitu, aku bukan hantu kok. Aku di sini dari tadi, kalian aja yang terlalu sibuk pacaran jadi nggak tahu kalau aku ada di sini" Jawab Alfred

"Aku nggak pacaran!" jawab Arthur dengan wajah yang makin memerah dan Kiku juga memerah.

"Iggy manis deh kalau begitu~" goda Alfred

"Cih, diam kau!" perintah Arthur dengan wajah semerah tomat dan Alfred hanya tertawa. Setelah puas tertawa, Alfred membuka matanya yang tertutup karena tertawa, tapi Arthur dan Kiku sudah hilang.

'Mereka ke mana sih? Memangnya aku tidak boleh bergabung dengan mereka ya? Dan kenapa Iggy mengusahakan agar dapat tinggal serumah dengan Kiku? Setelah bertemu dengan Kiku, Iggy jadi sering nyuekin aku. Aku harus gimana biar bisa dekat lagi dengan Iggy?' tanya Alfred pada dirinya sendiri

'Bunuh anak itu.' Kata sebuah suara yang mampir di hati Alfred

'Iya, aku harus mem— apa? Tidak! Siapa yang bicara?' tanya Alferd dalam hati

'Kau tidak bisa melihatku, keberadaanku terlalu awesome untuk dilihat manusia.'

'Setan ya? Pergi kau!'

'Bukan, bodoh aku ini—'

"HANTU!" seru Alfred kabur mencari Arthur tapi yang dia temukan adalah Arthur yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kiku. Caranya sungguh romantis kalau itu malam hari, sayangnya itu siang hari jadi kurang romantis. Arthur menyusun lilin dibentuk seperti simbol love, kemudian membawa mawar merah dan hitam.

"A-Aku tahu kita sama-sama laki-laki dan kita juga baru bertemu dalam wujud manusia, dan aku adalah kucingmu tapi... aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Ka-kalau kau mau menerimaku menjadi pacarku, ambillah bunga yang merah, kalau tidak, ambillah yang hitam." Kata Arthur dengan wajah merah seperti tuan klab (A/N : nama di sensor). Kiku tidak menjawab, dia menunduk. Berjalan perlahan menuju tangan kiri Arthur yang membawa mawar hitam, ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil mawar itu.

'Sudah kuduga, aku pasti ditolak. Apa-apaan aku ini kok berani-beraninya menyatakan perasaanku pada majikanku.' Pikir Arthur. Tangan Kiku diam di atas mawar hitam itu. "Kenapa diam?"

"Karena aku sudah mengambil mawar itu darimu." Menunjuk tangan kanan Arthur yang sudah kosong karena bunganya sudah diambil Kiku tanpa disadari Arthur karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ja-Jadi kau menerimanya?" tanya Arthur memastikan.

Kiku mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyangka, Nero-chan yang menjadi manusia bisa setampan ini dan merebut hatiku." Kata Kiku tersenyum dengan wajah memrah yang membuat Arthur memerah juga. Arthur mendekat memegang pipi Kiku, menatap mata Kiku, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka kemudian... seperti yang kalian tahu, mereka berciuman.

Alfred's POV

KRAK! Seperti ada yang retak dalam hatiku. Arthur ternyata menyukai Kiku! Jadi itu penyebab dia memandangi Kiku terus-terusan kemarin dan dia tidak menanggapi kata-kataku ketika aku bilang 'mungkin aku menyukaimu?'. Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya kemarin, kalau sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.

Gilbert's POV

Wah, ada yang patah hati nih, semakin mudah untuk dihasut agar membunuh Kiku. Hahaha ternyata jadi iblis itu enak juga, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Tugas untuk menghasut orang itu tugasnya iblis tapi bocah yang bernama Kiku itu yang membuat mein Arthur begini, aku jadi sebal dan tanpa sadar menghasut Alfred tadi. Nanti kuhasut lagi ah~ Banyak manusia dibutakan oleh cinta jadi semakin mudah aku menghasutnya.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Wai wai wai! Ini kenapa jadi jelek? *pundung di pojokan bareng kecoak mati* Saya sedang sedih karena FF gagal ini, jadi tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Jadi lebih baik saya balas review saja.

Balasan review :

Orang Lewat : Wah maaf ya pendek banget, membingungkan lagi! Singkatnya, Arthur itu malaikat berebentuk kucing yang setengah manusia. Chap ini sudah kupanjangkan kok. Makasih review-nya!

Xavierre : Memang kependekan ya? Maaf hahaha. Iya kalo B. Inggris gak ngedong, kalau mau ngedong harus baca pelan-pelan bodoh. Thx review-nya

Amerigos de Amerida : Oh begitu! Iya nih pendek banget *pundung* Iya maksudnya itu, akan kuralat sebentar-sebentar! Yep, sudah! Ah? Maksudnya? Aku nggak dong bego makasih saran dan review-nya!

Naoto4Shirogane : Benarkah? Makasih, makasih! Eh? Iya pingin bikin affair (?) Iya, ini AsaKiku kok, chap ini penuh dengan AsaKiku kkok! Ada USUK-nya dikit sih. *dibuang ke Inggris* Okeh, thx review dan usulnya!

Nah, yang jadi slient reader di cerita ini *emang ada yang mau?* yang belum revie, review ya1! Agar saya makin semangat buat ceritanya dan cepat UPDATE. So, REVIEWWW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : Fudanshi

A/N : Di chap ini ada bagian Alfred-nya jadi jahat, kalau tidak suka silahkan di skip bagian itu, oke? Ada bagian mirip Kuroshitsuji dikit, mangap. Aku gak tahu mau bilang apa lagi, jadi, selamat membaca!

Ket : '…' = dalam hati

/…/ = telepon

Warn : Gaje, alur kecepetan, (maybe) typo(s), OOC

* * *

/Halo, Kiku?/

"Halo, Nero-chan, ada apa?"

/Aku diijinkan untuk tinggal di rumahmu, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu./

"Benarkah?"

/Iya./

"Kalau begitu kutunggu."

/Baiklah, kalau begitu kututup ya teleponnya?/

"Iya, Jaa."

/Jaa./

'Nero-chan mau ke sini, masak ah~' pikir Kiku

Kiku pun memasak berbagai macam masakan sampai akhirnya Arthur datang.

'Ah, itu pasti Nero-chan' pikir Kiku sambil menuju ke depan pintu lalu membukakan pintunya.

"Hai Kiku."

"Nero-chan, ayo masuk! Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam, Nero-chan sudah makan belum?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu silahkan letakkan koper Nero-chan di sebelah kamar saya kemudian kita makan!" kata Kiku sambil membantu Arthur membawa tas Arthur.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Arthur senyum lalu masuk ke kamar di sebelah kamar Kiku.

Setelah itu Arthur segera duduk di kursi ruang makan di mana Kiku sudah menantinya. Mereka pun makan bersama.

"Kiku, di wajahmu ada sisa makanan." Kata Arthur sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di dekat bibir Kiku dengan tangannya, yang membuat wajah Kiku memerah.

"Te-terima kasih." Kata Kiku menunduk  
"Jangan menunduk begitu, aku'kan ingin melihat wajahmu." Kata Arthur menaikkan wajah Kiku, kemudian memegang pipi Kiku, karena terbawa suasana, mereka mengurangi jarak diantara mereka hingga tinggal 1 cm lalu…

PET! Lampu mati (sfx-nya jelek banget)

"Mati listrik?"

"Kurasa tidak, lampu tetangga sebelah menyala."

"Kalau begitu ada yang salah dengan saklarnya, saklarnya di mana? Biar kubetulkan"

"Tidak usah, aku saja yang ke sana." Kata Kiku sambil berjalan menuju saklarnya, tapi tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih di belakangnya.

"Kiku, AWAS!"

"Ada A—"

CRASH! Tiba-tiba bau darah tercium

"Nero-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa ada bau darah?" Tanya Kiku panik, segera menuju saklarnya kemudian menyalakan lampunya. Kiku menemukan Arthur bersimbah darah dengan pisau menancap di dekat jantung Arthur.

"NERO-CHAN!" seru Kiku sambil mendekati Arthur lalu mencabut pisaunya pelan-pelan. Kemudian Kiku mendengar suara rintihan, yang berasal dari Arthur.

"Kiku?"

"Nero-chan baik-baik saja? Darahnya keluar banyak." Kata Kiku khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kupanggilkan ambulans ya?"

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu biar aku obati. Buka bajumu!"

"Hah?"

"Ma-maksudnya agar aku bisa merawat lukamu." Jelas Kiku dengan wajah memerah

"Oh." Tanggap Arthur sambil membuka kaosnya.

"HAH?"

"Ada apa, Kiku?"

"Lukanya menghilang, hanya seperti goresan, padahal tadi'kan darahnya keluar banyak!"

"Aku'kan sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja." Jelas Arthur sambil tersenyum cool. 'Jelaslah, aku'kan immortal, luka seperti apapun asal tidak kena jantung aku baik-baik saja, paling hanya sakit sebentar terus baik lagi.' "Tapi, terima kasih, Kiku." Kata Arthur lagi sabil mencium kening Kiku.

"I-Iya." Jawab Kiku semakin memerah.

* * *

Malamnya, sebelum tidur...

"E-Eto, Nero-chan," panggil Kiku

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Nero-chan, temani aku tidur. Bu-bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku merasa orang yang melukai Nero-chan itu sebenarnya mau melukaiku, aku takut." Kata Kiku menunduk, malu.

"Kiku? Takut?" Tanya Arthur heran

"Sejak orang tuaku meninggal aku jadi paranoid."

"Orang tuamu meninggal? Kapan?"

"6 bulan setelah kamu pergi. Orang-orang menganggapnya biasa saja tapi aku merasa ada yang tidak wajar."

"Baiklah, akan kutemani."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kiku sambil naik ke kamarnya kemudian tiduran. "Tunggu aku, sampai aku tertidur."

"Ya." Jawab Arthur sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kiku.

Akhirnya, Kiku pun terlelap, kemudian Arthur mencium kening Kiku sebelum meninggalkannya tetapi Kiku menahan tangan Arthur. Arthur kaget dan berpikir mungkin Kiku belum tidur, sehingga dia duduk lagi. Tapi lama kelamaan Arthur mengantuk dan ikut tidur di sebelah Kiku sambil memeluk Kiku erat seolah bila ia melepaskan pelukannya Kiku akan pergi untuk selamanya.

* * *

"Kiku, bangun. Sudah pagi." kata Arthur membangunkan Kiku

"Ah iya, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kiku sambil berdiri

"Jam setengah tujuh, aku sudah membuatkan Earl Grey dan Toast."

"Wah terima kasih, kau jadi repot-repot masak."

"Tidak repot kok."

"Baiklah aku ke sana, Nero-chan sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku menunggumu."

"Eh? Terima kasih."

"Sudah seharusnya, begitu. Ayo!" kata Arthur sambil menarik Kiku pelan ke ruang makan. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang, dan akhirnya mereka selesai.

"Rasanya aneh." Kata Kiku

"Tidak enak ya Toast-nya?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?"

'Sebenarnya iya sih, rasanya tidak enak.' Pikir Kiku "Maksudku, aneh kalau mengingat dulu aku yang memberimu makan, sekarang kau memasak buatku."

"Betul juga ya."

"Dulu juga aku melindungimu dan memandikanmu, tapi sekarang kau melindungiku dan me— A-Ah, aku salah bicara, abaikan kata yang terpotong itu (?)" kata Kiku wajahnya memerah.

"I-Iya." Jawab Arthur.

'Ne-Nero-chan ingat masa lalunya tidak ya? Kalau ingat'kan gawat aku pernah mandi bersamanya, karena kupikir dia akan selamanya jadi kucing.' Pikir Kiku dengan wajah yang telah menyerupai tomat, keadaan yang sama dengan Arthur, wajah Arthur memerah karena mengingat persis bentuk tubuh Kiku.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku mandi saja ya." Kata Arthur sambil beranjak dari situ.

"A-Aku juga."

"HAH?"

"Maksudnya aku mau pakai kamar mandi lainnya. 'kan ada 2 kamar mandi."

"Oh."

Mereka pun mandi, Kiku selesai duluan dan sedang duduk di kasurnya. Menunggu Arthur. Tak lama kemudian, Arthur selesai mandi lalu berjalan dengan PD-nya ke kamarnya melewati kamar Kiku padahal Arthur hanya pakai celana pendek, badan dan rambutnya masih basah (Hikaru : Wua! *nosblit*).

'Ke-kenapa kucingku bisa sekeren itu?' pikir Kiku sambil memperhatikan Arthur, lebih tepatnya bengong, karena tidak sadar kalau Arthur sudah datang ke kamar Kiku dengan pakaian lengkap dan sedang mengajak Kiku berangkat sekolah.

"Kiku." Panggil Arthur. Tak ada jawaban

"Kiku." Panggil Arthur lagi

"A-Ah iya! Ada apa?" Tanya Kiku

"Ayo berangkat sekolah, nanti terlambat."

"I-Iya." Jawab Kiku mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil menggandeng tangan Arthur.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, biar aku saja yang menyetir."

"Baiklah, ini kuncinya." Kata Kiku sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Arthur segera membuka kunci mobilnya, berjalan memutar, membukakan pintu untuk Kiku layaknya gentleman.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kiku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Arthur menutup pintu mobil Kiku, membuka pintu untuk dirinya sendiri, masuk, kemudian menyetir mobil.

* * *

Di sekolah...

Alfred's POV

Apa yang kulakukan kemarin? Apakah Kiku baik-baik saja ya? Jangan-jangan dia mati.

"Pagi Alfred." Sapa Arthur

"Ah, hai!"

"Pagi-pagi kok bengong."

"Ehehe. Lagi senang ya? Jarang-jarang'kan kamu nyapa duluan?"

"Iya, kok tahu?"

"Aku tahu, aku'kan liat waktu kamu bilang suka ke—" kata Alfred terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap Arthur.

"Sst! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" perintah Arthur

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku malu!" kata Arthur blushing

"Gyahaha! Wajahmu lucu!" komentar Alfred.

"Diam! Mereka semua jadi melihat ke arahmu, git!"

"Nggak masalah'kan? Jadi mudah memberi tahu mereka. Woy Arthur— wadaw!" kata Alfred terpotong lagi karena kakinya diinjek Arthur. "Apaan sih?" bisik Alfred

"Aku sudah bilang itu rahasia, aku malu." Bisik Arthur

"Oke, aku nggak akan bilang tapi kalau kamu nyium aku dan ngasih aku PJ." Bisik Alfred lagi

"Ogah."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Arthur kenapa?" Tanya seseorang

"Arthur sudah—" kata-kata Alfred lagi-lagi terpotong tapi kali ini karena dicium Arthur. Alfred balas mencium tapi Arthur buru-buru melepas ciumannya.

"Puas?"

"Iya, kau pintar mencium ternyata."

"Diam!"

"Hahaha."

* * *

Pulang sekolah….

"Iggy, traktirnya di McDonal* ya!"

"Aku yang mentraktir kok kamu yang nge-request."

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apalah Nero-chan."

"Ya deh kalau Kiku bilang begitu."

"Yey! Sampai! Ayo Iggy!" kata Alfred sambil menarik Arthur

"Pelan-pelan bodoh, aku bisa jat— gyaa!" teriak Arthur kaget karena akan jatuh. Tapi yang terjadi malah Arthur jatuh ke pelukan Alfred.

"Le-lepaskan aku, git!"

"Ya ampun, ditolongin malah nyalak! Bilang terima kasih dong."

"Iya, terima kasih." Kata Arthur memerah lalu membuang muka dan melihat Kiku. "E-Eh, Kiku, kamu tidak marah'kan?"

"Kenapa harus marah? Aku justru senang mendapatkan foto kalian berdua, yang ciuman tadi pagi aku juga punya lho!" kata Kiku bangga sambil nunjukin hasil fotonya.

"Ki-Kiku!" Arthur memerah.

'Kiku baik sekali, bukannya marah karena pacarnya sama orang lain, dia malah senang. Astaga, kenapa aku berniat membunuhnya semalam? Untung dia baik-baik saja, mulai sekarang aku akan berteman dengannya.' Pikir Alfred

Di tempat lain, sang dewa kematian menyeringai. 'Tidak akan semudah itu kau meafkannya, Alfred.' Kata Gilbert dalam hati kemudian menghilang.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Kikira chapter ini bisa kuselesaikan, ternyata tidak. Masih ada 1 chap lagi plus Epilog. Maaf ya update-nya agak lama, UTS nih. -,-

Balasan Review :

Arthur4-Kiku4 : terima kasih pujiannya, saya senang anda baca terus fic abal ini *hugs* #ditendangkarenaSKSD . Kalo aku gak bego, kenapa aku gak ngedong? Sayangnya nggak ada m(_ _)m Oke, thx reviewnya!

Just-Silence97 : Just ARTIE pacar saya~~~! Sil thx pujiannya! iya dong lucu, pacar saya gitu~ Siapa pacar anda? Gil? Kalau Gilbert anda bethul, dia ada di chap ini. Selamat! Anda akan mendapatkan hadiah! Just-Silence97 makasih reviewnya!

Xaiverre : Setuju perkataan yang mana? Iya, memang mengadopsi dari itu dan yang Hera nembak Kiku itu juga mengadopsi dari cerita nyata lho~ Iya, USUK-nya ngilang, tapi ini dimunculkan lagi XD Oke, thx review-nya! Anda baik sekali xx

Naoto4Shirogane : Namanya Norge dan mirip Norge? Wah~ minta kucingnya! #digampar Thx pujiannya, juga review-nya!

Rachigekusa : Ya gak masalah kok kalau baru bisa review sekarang. Iya, pair utamanya'kan memang itu, tapi karena banyak pair lainnya juga jadi cuma kutulis Arthur sebagai tokoh utamanya *peluk balik*. Bukan, bukan iblis! Gil itu dewa kematian! Deskripsi saya kurang jelas ya jadi anda mengira dia adalah iblis? *pundung* Jadi, Gil itu dewa kematian tapi karena dia juga sebal melihat Kiku sama Arthur, dia jadi mempengaruhi Alfred. Eh? Aku mau lihat juga! Akhir kata, thx review-nya!

A/N : Yang belum reviw, reviw ya? Please? *Kitty eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 : No Happy Ending

Hikaru : Hola, saya balik lagi! Makasih ya bagi yang masih bersedia membaca dan merivew cerita gaje saya! Kemaren banyak typo ya? Hahaha, maafkan author goblok ini *tunjuk Hoshi*, maklum nilai bahasa Indonesianya saja hanya 5,8

Hoshi : woi jangan umbar-umbar aib! *blushing* Lagian lo itu gue juga!

Hikaru : *nyengir* *watados*

Hikaru no hoshi : Haha, padahal Hikaru itu ya Hoshi, Hoshi itu ya Hikaru. Lagi kumat nih suka ngomong sendiri, oke, daripada makin gaje, saya permisi dulu, selamat membaca!

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian mereka naik kelas, sekarang Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku bersahabat, mereka juga sekelas sekarang. Tapi, justru hal itu yang membuat semuanya jadi berantakan. Karena mereka sekelas, Kiku dan Arthur semakin akrab, terlebih lagi mereka sekarang menjadi pengurus OSIS, tidak seperti biasanya di mana ketu dan sekertaris sibuk sendiri, sang ketua (Arthur) dan sang sekertaris (Kiku) malah makin akrab. Hal itu membuat sang dewa kematian yang sudah didominasi rasa iri (karena ingin memiliki Arthur) semakin mudah memupuk benih-benih benci yang sempat terlupakan di sudut hati Alfred. Benih itu semakin tumbuh, hendak menguasai seluruh hati Alfred dengan kebencian saat Alfred memasuki ruang pengurus OSIS dan menemukan Arthur dan Kiku sedang berciuman dengan posisi Arthur berada di atas Kiku. Alfred, dengan pintarnya menyembunyikan perasaan itu, dan mulai menggoda Arthur seperti biasanya, tidak mempedulikan perasaan cemburu dan benci yang tengah menggerogoti hatinya.

"Ciee~ Arthur~ aku nggak nyangka kalau kamu na*su-an juga~"

"A-Apa maksudmu, git? I-Itu tadi kecelakaan!" elak Arthur dengan konyolnya(?) dan wajah memerah, sama seperti Kiku. Tetapi Kiku dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya(?) sehingga wajahnya normal lagi dan wibawanya(?) kembali lagi

"Alfred-san, mumpung kau ada di sini, aku mau mengajakmu liburan ke vila pribadiku liburan musim panas mendatang. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kiku sambil tersenyum manis yang lansung membuat Arthur melting (A/N : MELayang TINGgi maksudnya)

"Boleh, sama siapa saja?" tanya Alfred balik

"Biasa, kita bertiga saja." Jawab Kiku

"Oh asyik dong!" seru Alfred, yang disambut anggukkan oleh Kiku. Sayang sekali, Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, ini justru jalan bagi sang dewa kematian, membuat sengsara, hal yang sudah dinantikan oleh sang dewa kematian, kesempatan untuk membunuh Kiku. Dapat kita lihat, sang dewa kematian kini tengah menyeringai, memamerkan gigi taringnya.

* * *

"WUA! PANTAI!" seru Alfred dengan katroknya

"Cih, dasar anak kecil!" komentar Arthur

"Iggy'kan juga masih kecil, ayo main!" seru Alfred sambil menyipratkan air ke Arthur yang langsung membuat telinga, ekor dan taring kucing Arthur keluar. "Eh? Kok keluar begitu?"

"Ini karena aku takut bodoh! Kalau aku takut telinga, ekor dan taring kucingku keluar."

"Ah iya, Nero-chan takut air ya? Nero-chan'kan kucing. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak Nero-chan ke sini." Kata Kiku sedih.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok, jangan sedih. Ini justru kesempatan bagiku untuk mengatasi ketakutanku." Kata Arthur tersenyum sok cool sambil memegang pipi Kiku yang membuat Kiku memerah.

"Manisnya~ Rayuanmu~" goda Alfred

"ALFRED!" teriak Arthur memerah sambil mengejar Alfred. Kiku dan Alfred pun tertawa, tapi sebentar lagi, tawa itu akan lenyap, berganti teriakan, dan tangisan.

"Iggy, Iggy, ombaknya besar nih, surfing yuk!" ajak Alfred

"Sudah tahu aku takut air, kau meledek ya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau membuatmu tidak takut air lagi, seperti kata rayuanmu untuk Kiku."

"GIT!" seru Arthur blushing. "Baiklah! Ayo!"

"Hore!" seru Alfred sambil menarik tangan Arthur, sebelum Arthur surfing sendiri, Alfred mengajari Arthur terlebih dahulu yang memungkinkan Kiku untuk mendapat tambahan koleksi doujin yaoi-nya. Arthur pun akhirnya mencoba sendiri, dan berjalan dengan baik. Sesekali Arthur terperciki air yang membuat wajah Kiku memanas melihat Arthur yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dengan beberapa tetes air di tubuhnya, dan rambutnya yang pirang itu tertiup oleh angin sambil bermain surfing. Arthur menyadari kalau sedang dilihat oleh Kiku maka dia pun grogi sehingga dia tenggelam dengan konyolnya. Kiku dan Alfred kaget dan langsung menolong Arthur. Alfred menyelamatkan Arthur dan membawanya ke tepi pantai, di tepi pantai Kiku mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke mulut Arthur dengan menekan-nekan perutnya, kemudian memberi pernafasan buatan langsung yang membuat Alfred kembali merasa rasa cemburu menguasai hatinya. Alfred memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menenangkan pikiran agar tidak berfikir negatif tapi justru saat itulah, seorang gagak berkoak-koak yang anehnya dapat didengar Alfred. Dan koakannya itu bukan koak-an biasa, tapi sebuah hasutan, untuk membunuh Kiku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aneh, aku bicara dengan gagak, dan gagak itu bisa menghasutku." Kata Alfred

"Aku bukan gagak, aku dewa kematian. Tapi kau, yang tergolong manusia, mahluk paling tidak awesome tentu tidak dapat melihat wujudku kalau aku tidak menjadi gagak." Jelas Gilbert

"Aku tidak percaya!" seru Alfred

"Aku bisa membuktikannya, katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Membunuh anak itu?" kata Gilbert sambil menunjuk Kiku.

"Kalau kau memang dewa kematian, pasti mudah bagimu untuk melakukannya. Lakukan!" seru Alfred yang akal sehatnya sudah tertutup oleh rasa cemburu yang menguasainya.

"Itu mudah." Kata Gilbert. Tak lama kemudian, Kiku yang tengah berbicara dengan Arthur tiba-tiba pingsan, tidak, bukan pingsan tetapi mati. Tiba-tiba mata hati Alfred terbuka, mendengar teriakan pilu dari Arthur.

Alfred's POV

Apa yang kulakukan? Aku membunuh Kiku! Aku pun memilih untuk diam, melihat. Aku bingung, tidak mampu bergerak. Dan entah ini hayalanku atau bukan, aku dapat melihat sepasang sayap di punggung Arthur.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi." Kata gagak tadi

"Maksudmu?"

"setelah kau meminta tolong pada dewa kematian untuk membunuh seseorang, kau dapat melihat dewa kematian, malaikat ataupun yang lainnya. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, kau, akan mati.

Seketika itu juga segalanya gelap, aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, tubuhku terasa mati. Ya, aku memang mati, selamat tinggal dunia.

End of Alfred's POV

"GILBERT! Ini pasti ulahmu!" seru Arthur yang berurai air mata

"Kalau iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan, mein Arthur?"

"Kau! Akan kukatakan pada dewa penjaga gerbang surga dan neraka agar kau di buang ke dunia!" seru Arthur

"Tidak perlu." Kata dewa penjaga gerbang surga dan neraka yang disebut-sebut itu, atau bisa dipanggil Roderich. "Aku memang ke sini untuk memanggil kalian, kalian akan mati."

"Mati? Apa salahku?" tanya Gilbert dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Kau, Gilbert, telah menghasut manusia, itu bukan tugas dewa, melainkan iblis! Kau juga telah membunuh orang yang belum seharusnya mati—."

"Sudah kuduga, Gilbert, pasti ini ulah—" potong Arthur

"Sedangkan kau, Arthur, dihukum karena berusaha menjadi manusia dan memakai wujud hewanmu tanpa aalsan jelas, dan karena mencintai manusia." Jelas Roderich menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ap— baiklah, aku memang bersalah. Aku mengakuinya, aku akan mengikutimu."

"Aku juga" kata Gilbert.

"Tapi, penjaga neraka tidak mau menerima roh kalian, jadi mungkin, kalian akan direinkarnasi."

"Jika memang itu hukumannya, aku tidak keberatan."

Dan begitulah akhir dari cerita menyedihkan ini, semua pada akhirnya mati. Tidak ada kebahagiaan di sini. No happy ending.

* * *

END~

Hikaru : Fyuh selesai juga!

Hoshi : Belum tahu! Masih ada epilog-nya!

Hikaru : Ah iya ya.

Hoshi : Ayo, ngetik lagi! *seret*

Hikaru : *dead*

Balasan Review:

Just and Sil : Just maaf ya, tapi dia punyaku hahaha Sil ini muncul Gil-nya, tapi emang cuma sedikit, tokoh utamanya'kan Arthur Just and Sil Oke, sampai jumpa! Kenapa kalian pergi? Belum selesai loh! *panggil-panggil* Btw kalian straighters ya? Aku sering baca fic PrussFem!Nesia kalian tapi nggak pernah review, maklum cuma bukan lewat hape, boros pulsa #plak Makasih ya udah mau review dan baca! Bye!

Naoto4Shirogane : Ya sudah deh *pundung* Apa? NORICE! NORICE! NORICE! malah fangirling. Alfred tega karena terbawa perasaan benci dan hasutan dari Gil. Arthur gpp? Di chap ini SEMUA-nya mati hahaha! Habis dulu waktu voting pada milih sad ending jadi ya... mati semua XP Makasih udah review dan tetap setia baca!

Alfred Smitie Montez : Silakan, silakan! Eh? Keren? Makasih *peluk* Syukurlah kalau anda suka. Iya tuh! GYAAA ARTHUR KAMU CAKEP BEUD SIH! #abaikan Oke daripada saya fangirling gaje saya mau bilang, makasih lagi karena sudah setia membaca dan merivew.

RoyIshida : Oh jadi anda itu Pak Bul (kok nggak enak nyebutnya ya?) toh? Rasanya pernah dengar, kalau nggak salah orang sih, aku sering baca fic anda tapi jarang review #plak #gubrak Salam kenal juga! Oke, sip, sip! Makasih udah baca dan review!

* * *

Hikaru : Oke, buat semua aja, jangan pergi dulu ya, masih ada epilog-nya ini

Hoshi : Epilog gaje aja kok bangga

Hikaru : Hey, perasaan tadi kamu yang semangat buat epilog?

Hoshi : Oke, memang tapi kalau jadinya gaje begini aku ogah!

Hikaru : YA terus gimana dong?

Hoshi : Tetep update

Hikaru : *sweatdrop*

Hikaru no Hoshi : Oke, saya minta maaf bener karena banyaknya typo, kegajean, dan alur yang kecepatan, Tapi jika anda masih berkenan, review please *puppy eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

EPILOG

Hikaru no Hoshi : Saya balik lagi, hebat'kan saya, sehari langung update 2? *digampar readers* Saya cuma mau kasih tahu kalo di sini semuanya Scott's POV. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Jadi begitu ya? Jadi kalau dirunut aku yang menyebabkan Arthur mati karena kau mengubahnya menjadi manusia? Kalau aku tidak merubahnya, Kiku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Arthur sehingga mereka taidak akan bersama dan argh! (ket : di dalam cerita ini, memang semua yang telah mengetahui hal tentang malaikat, dewa dan iblis akan mati, atau stres,dan Scott dapat pilihan kedua yaitu stres, sehingga Scott memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Scott tahu tentang itu karena sebenarnya dia selalu mengikuti Arthur, saking cintanya -ciee~-). Eh? Tempat apa ini? Tanpa sadar selama berpikir tadi aku berjalan ke tebing. Sudah terlanjur di sini ya sudah, lebih baik aku mati saja. Aku pun melompat ke jurang, semuanya menjadi gelap. Mataku terpejam, tapi kemudian aku melihat seberkas cahaya putih, cahaya itu mendekatiku, ternyata itu adalah, Arthur. Dia mengenakan baju putih, dengan sayap yang telah rusak, aku'kah penyebabnya? Sungguh aku ingin cepat mati.

"Jangan." Kata Arthur padaku

"Tapi, secara tidak langsung aku sudah—"

"Sst! Aku menangis karena kau dengan konyolnya bunuh diri! Jangan, hiduplah, demi aku." Katanya sambil berusaha tersenyaum.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus menghapus ingatanmu." Kata Arthur maju dan memgang dahiku serta dadaku dengan kedua tangannya

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melupakanmu."

"Kau harus, agar kau dapat hidup normal. Kumohon, demi aku." Katanya, satu persatu ingatanku tentangnya pun menghilang seusai itu aku melihatnya menciumku sebagai perpisahan.

"Hei Scott, ngapai kamu tidur di sini?" tanya Ire, adikku.

"Eh?" aku melihat sekeliling, aku di taman di rumahku. Bagaimana bisa? Aku mencoba mengingat tapi kepalaku sakit tiap aku berusaha mengingatnya. Ah mungkin semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Dan apa pula bulu ini?" tanya Ire sambil menunjukkan bulu, yang entah apa itu tapi aku merasa itu sangat berharga sehingga aku merebutnya.

"Ini milikku." Kataku

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali." Katanya. Aku mengacuhkannya dan kembali ke lab. Berusaha meneruskan percobaanku.

BENERAN TAMAT

* * *

Hikaru : Nggak jelek-jelek banget kok.

Hoshi : APANYA?

Hikaru no Hoshi : Kali ini memang beneran tamat, oh iya, bulu itu bulu sayapnya Arthur!

* * *

OMAKE

"Huee~" tangis seorang anak bermata hijau, beralis tebal, berambut pirang yang entah mengapa aku merasa mengenalnya.

"Jangan menangis, ada apa? siapa namamu?" tanyaku

"O-Orang tuaku sudah meninggal, se-sekarang aku sendirian hiks, na-namaku Arthur." Katanya

"Arthur saja?"

"Iya, Arthur."

"Kalau kau tak punya keluarga, bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersamaku saja? Menjadi adikku? Namaku Scott Kirkland."

"Benarkah? Aku mau. Berarti sekarang namaku Arthur Kirkland ya?" tanyanya kujawab dengan anggukan, diapun memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya dan menggendongnya pulang. Entah kenapa, dia tampak spesial bagiku.

FIN

Hikaru no Hoshi : Sekian, maafkan segala kesalahan saya, sampai jumpa dan tatap review ya? Please~ *kitty eyes*


End file.
